


REALITY CHECK ✔

by RennyyKun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Enemies, Heavy Angst, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mental Health Issues, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennyyKun/pseuds/RennyyKun
Summary: A Mislead Lie and The Gentle TruthThe Beautfil Sad Lie and The Cold Painful  TruthLife and Death...The Painful Realities they both live in..
Relationships: Original Character & Original Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	REALITY CHECK ✔

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to try to write something closer to realistic, Here's what I have so far. I hope some of you enjoy what I have so far ^^

It wasn't supposed to end like this...

She hated being the Sad Lie that people call Life. 

Why did the Cold Truth have to take away the Person she loved?

Is this why people say "Life isn't Fair?"

What's...What's it like being the thing that has to bring balance?

Telling someone that Life is a gift seemed good, Everyone dies, so Why?

Death never seemed Fair, What was so peaceful about?

She always loved Spring, The season of Life. 

Always became sad when Fall came to see the precious life fade away for a long while.

She wouldn't call herself Xenophobic, She wasn't afraid of what she didn't understand nor the unknown.

How could she? She helped bring and make the unknown..What's there to be afraid of what you created?

She loved watching over families, when a new life was brought into this world.

The Happy Tears that run down the families face.

It always did bring a smile to her face.

She never did mind being dead, Life is a Beautiful Gift, The Only Truth she loved.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

Oh.....How wrong Reality was for her.


End file.
